


Perdón por incomodar...

by Kansaso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaso/pseuds/Kansaso
Summary: Algunas personas borrachas empiezan una pelea, otras lloran, otras reparten amor, otras se duermen, pero Dean Winchester...Bueno él pide matrimonio y por desgracia se topó con él único estúpido que sí se lo creyó.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Conociendonos...

**Author's Note:**

> basado en la imagen que vi en facebook

Podría decir que fue la mejor fiesta de la historia, si tan solo se acordara de que paso anoche, si tan solo no tuviera esta horrenda resaca. Ya no era el joven de antes, era increíble lo que es pasar de los veinte a los treinta. Cuerpo traidor.

Se quedo mirando el techo unos minutos tratando de que sus ojos ya no sufrieran por la luz, de lo que podría decir de medio día, antes de tratar de moverse y sentir como la cama volaba. Todavía tenía un poco de alcohol en la sangre. Rápidamente se acostó y puso un pie en el suelo para calmarse. Putos 30.

De nueva cuenta Morfeo se lo llevo hasta que alguien le tiro un balde de agua fría con hielo.

—¡HIJO DE PERRA!

—Ya despierta jefe -Benny le tiro el balde al torso- son las cinco de la tarde – Dean lo miro con la respiración agitada y los ojos bien abiertos- deberías dejar la chatarra, ya no estás en forma.

—¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA MAL CONTIGO?! NO PUEDES DESPERTAR A LA GENTE ASÍ

Dean se levantó mientras escuchaba la risa sureña de, en estos instantes, su ex mejor amigo. Por el lado positivo ya sabía dónde estaba y le podía robar ropa a al dueño del lugar en vista que la suya estaba mojada...menos los pantalones que tenían vomito seco. Dean Winscheter, espero que si dios existe esto haya sido lo más bajo que caíste anoche, se dijo mentalmente mientras se desvestía en el baño pudiendo ver como su brazo izquierdo tenía un moretón a la altura del hombro. Ni trato de tocárselo, solo trago saliva y frunció el cejo mientras trataba de recordar algo, lo que sea. No pudo, así que solo se vistió y fue a buscar a Benny a la cocina donde el buen hombre preparaba unas deliciosas hamburguesas, si no fuera porque el olor a fritura le causo nauseas.

—¿muy mal jefe?

—la peor mañana de la existencia – tomo el pan que le ofreció el barbón- ¿algún reporte de anoche?

—Charlie te vomito encima – entonces él fue mucho más digno de lo que pensó- y.... – el oji celeste empezó a reír- Hermano, le debes una gran disculpa a Castiel Novak

—¿a quién? – el barbón se empezó a reír más fuerte – Benny, hijo de perra, ya dilo – ¿se peleó con él? ¿Por eso tiene el moretón? No sabía y el de Luiciana no ayudaba al reírse más fuerte cada vez, casi lloraba y se estaba quedando sin aire.

—no lo puedo creer tú... Winchester, no paras de impresionarme – se calmó al fin y comió un poco de su pan- es un amigo que trajo Charlie, tú... -lo miro a los ojos verdes asustados de su amigo

—Maldita sea, dilo de una vez, la incertidumbre me está matando, Benny

—jefe, -le sonrió- le coqueteaste y luego le pediste matrimonio – desde aquel día Dean Winchester se volvió ateo.

—... ¿qué?

—¿todavía puedo preparar la comida para el evento?

El pecoso abrió y cerró varias veces sus carnosos labios sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Dean "no pago con sexo" Winchester no solo coqueteo con un hombre, si no que le pidió matrimonio a un sujeto del cual no tiene recuerdo alguno. Fue en ese momento con su "amigo" riéndose en su cara y él pasando por su la suya sus manos que soltó la mentira más conocida por la humanidad. No vuelvo a tomar nunca más.

Por insistencia de Benny, el peor amigo de la existencia le pidió el numero a la pelirroja (Le propuso matrimonio y tenía un moretón en el brazo, no había que ser un genio para saber cuánto es 1 +1) la cual luego de algunas bromas sobre él y el closet, se lo dio, sin embargo, no le escribió hasta que llego a la casa en donde Sam los esperaba con su cara de perra y un vaso de agua con aspirinas. Por lo menos parecía que su grupo de amigos no le habían contado a su hermano de sus aventuras en Narnia.

No hablaron mucho, Sam estaba viendo papeleo sobre uno de sus casos en el bufete, así que como bueno hermano decidió no molestar y darse una ducha (todavía sentía el olor del vomito de Charlie) y así llego el momento en que con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y tirado en su cama miraba su celular con el numero en pantalla.

Castiel Novak.

Que nombre más raro. Enfócate. ¿mensaje de texto o llamada telefónica? Por el tono de morado en su brazo sería mejor un mensaje de texto.

Hola...

Soy Dean de la fiesta de Benny. Oye, solo quiero pedirte una disculpa si llegué a incomodar.

Uh, me dijeron que te pedí matrimonio...

Y como todo un adulto en sus treintas dejo su teléfono silenciado en el cajón del velador y lo olvido, él también tenía cosas que hacer como limpiar a baby, ver el arte japonés o directamente la casa erótica para "reafirmar su masculinidad", porque el doctor sexy no cuenta, ni Harrison Ford como Indiana Jones. ¡QUE NO CUENTAN!

Ya entrada la noche y sintiéndose mucho mejor tomo el celular para ver si tenía respuestas del tipo. Nada. Mejor así, uno se ahorra un lio innecesario, pero lo que Dean no sabía era que nuestro desconocido Castiel estaba en un silencio incomodo con una pequeña rubia de quince años que le sostenía la mirada con el celular en mano. Para defensa del pelinegro, no sabía que estaba pasando, estaba entrando en la casa luego de hacer las comprar cuando la adolescente lo tomo por el brazo y lo sentó en el sofá del cuarto de estar con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿nada que contar? -empezó por fin la chica.

—¿Cómo que, Claire?

—en la fiesta ayer, donde te llevo esa chica Charlie... ¿algún incidente fuera de lo común?, ¿quizás?

—Charlie vomito en los pantalones de un hombre -a veces era más denso que el concreto- ¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono?

—sonó por un mensaje...tu prometido, por lo que veo

—...Oh

—¿oh? ¿alguien te pide matrimonio y es lo único que tienes que decir?

—pues no parecía importante -la chica abrió más los ojos como diciéndole "estúpido".

—¿no parecía importante? Tenías viñetas abiertas de lugares de boda y trajes -se levanta del sillón- creo que esto era digno de mención -mira el teléfono de nuevo- ¿Por qué no tienes su número guardado?

—porque no lo conozco

—...

—...

—... ¿y aceptaste?

—por supuesto que no -se miran unos momentos- no nos conocemos, es muy pronto para casarnos, pero se veía bastante inflexible, solo dejo de insistir cuando acepte a una cita – Claire pestaño varias veces y paso la lengua por los dientes para luego mirar algún punto fijo en la pared.

—no puedo con esto -le tira el teléfono- me voy a mi cuarto -antes de irse lo miro a los ojos- ¿matrimonio? ¿en serio?

Castiel aún no sabe en qué momento cambiaron de roles padre-hija y tampoco sabe qué exactamente cuál es el problema con ir a una cita con alguien que se quiere casar contigo, es lo común. Conocerse, formar vínculos, amarse y luego consagrar el matrimonio. Qué curioso, su corazón late rápidamente ante la idea y recordar esos ojos verdes adornados por largas pestañas y una sonrisa con caninos largos amortiguados por suaves labios, que por desgracia tenían mucho olor a cerveza.

Hola Dean,

No te preocupes, si bien fue bastante curioso y sorpresivo, no me incómodo. Eso sí, espero que mi rechazo a tu propuesta no te haya desanimado para la cita de este viernes.

Antes de casarnos tenemos que conocernos.

Atte. Castiel.

P.D.: espero que tu brazo este mejor.

Con ese mensaje fue el que se despertó Dean en la mañana ¿estaba jugando? ¿Qué clase de persona acepta una propuesta de un desconocido? Y ¿una cita? Por dios...ya no puedes culpar a dios, Winchester, eres ateo maldita sea. Llevas un día como ateo y ya vuelves a creer en dios, pero es que... ¿Cómo puede ser su suerte si se le propone al único ingenuo que acepta? ¿a su padre le habrá pasado lo mismo? Okey, solo tiene que cancelar la cita. Ya nada puede salir peor.

Con esa idea en mente guardo el teléfono y bajo a la cocina a desayunar con Sam.

—Buenos días -dijo el alto

—buenos días – tomo una taza y le puso café, como si nada pasara, excepto por el hecho de que podía sentir la mirada del otro en su espalda y el todavía seguía rondando que carajo le había hecho ese tipo en el brazo.

—así que -empezó con duda- estuve hablando con Charlie y me conto sobre este tipo, Castiel -se le congelo la sangre- supongo que voy a ser tu mejor hombre- Olviden lo de ser ateo, en definitiva, dios existe y lo odia- ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que probaste el arcoíris?

—Maldita sea, Sam, -le pego a la mesa donde estaba la cafetera- estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacia

—los niños y los ebrios no mienten-dijo seriamente antes de tomar un poco de jugo- Ya decía yo que tu fascinación por el doctor sexy no era normal

—fue solo un error de ebrio, no va a pasar nada -se le quitaron las ganas de tomar desayuno- ni siquiera lo voy a volver a ver -los miro a los ojos- además, el atractivo del dc. Sexy son las botas de vaquero. Perra

—imbécil

No dejo que el castaño agregara algo, solo salió de la cocina, tomo las llaves de baby y se fue al taller de Bobby a trabajar. Eso le despejaría la mente. Pero primero, tenía que cancelar la cita.

Escucha amigo...

La cosa es que estaba muy alcoholizado, no era yo... Por lo que ni la boda, ni la cita van.

Solo eran tonterías de un ebrio. No te las tomes en serio.

¿me podrías decir que me paso en el brazo?

En honor a la verdad, no esperaba que Castiel le respondiera tan rápido.

Oh...

No... lo siento.

Ayer estabas tan decidido a que diera el sí que... no se... ha pasado tanto tiempo que mis habilidades sociales están oxidadas.

¿era idea suya o se podía leer la decepción?

En cuanto a lo de tu brazo, hubo un momento en el cual no podías estar de pie, así que te llevé a la habitación más cercana, pero al abrir la puerta no te pude sostener bien y te caíste pegándote en el pomo de la puerta.

De verdad lo siento, Dean.

Tuvo el impulso de escribirle que lo que pensaba, pero se frenó. Ya no quería saber nada más de ese tipo y si tenía suerte, Charlie no los volvería poner juntos... si claro, como si la pelirroja se quedara de brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera empezaba el día y ya deseaba morir.

Castiel no estaba mejor y solo podía pasar la noche una y otra vez por su cabeza, ni siquiera quería ir a esa fiesta, pero Meg había insistido porque no quería ir sola con Bradbury (Aun no tenía claro como ellas se conocieron, pero sabía que su amiga estaba interesada en la alegre pelirroja) y saco consigo todo el arsenal de "te apoye cuando Amelia se fue y te apoye con Claire. Me la debes". No le quedo de otra más que ir.

Había bastante gente y la música estaba moderadamente alta, no era esto lo que esperaba de una fiesta de personas de treinta para arriba. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que su amiga y la taheña desaparecieran de su vista minutos después de que les pasaran la cerveza y como no conocía a nadie hizo lo mismo que en su adolescencia. Quedarse en una esquina sin molestar.

No sabría decir cuanto estuvo ahí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo con la vista en el piso, cuando unas piernas arqueas y vomitadas aparecieron frente suyo, seguidas de una profunda voz que le decía "hola". Al levantar la vista se encontró con un hombre no mucho más alto que él, cabellos castaños claros en corte militar, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes rodeados de carnosos labios rosas y marcaban unas pequeñas arrugas en los costados de sus ojos verdes algo llorosos por culpa del alcohol, sospecha. Castiel creía que toda obra de Dios era hermosa, pero este hombre...él sin duda era la razón de la envidia de lucifer por el humano.

Se miraron varios minutos antes de que el más alto se acercara como para decirle algo. Tenía pecas y sus labios se veían mucho más apetecibles ahora que se los mordía ligeramente.

—¿te quieres casar conmigo? - ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? -inclino levemente la cabeza y achico los ojos.

—qué lindo...una boda tú y yo, en julio

—no nos conocemos

—nos conoceremos en la luna de miel – miro los labios de Castiel- muy afondo, ¿te gustaría ir a algún sector con playa? – puso su mano al lado de la cabeza del más bajo para apoyarse en la pared.

—¿hablas en serio?

—muy en serio... me gustan tus ojos – le sonríe- ¿me prestas tu teléfono?

Castiel no se lo cuestiono dos veces antes de pasárselo desbloqueado y mirar como el otro movía los dedos con torpeza antes de mostrarle una pestaña en Google de lugares en donde se podrían casar, trato de insistir de nuevo en que no se conocían, pero el castaño seguía con la idea y lo hizo imaginar. En algún punto empezaron a planificar los dos, tenían los trajes, las flores, el lugar, discutieron un poco respecto a la hora (Dean quería el atardecer mientras que Castiel el amanecer) y el pecoso le mostro el anillo que le quería dar al momento de hacerlo oficial.

—Solo nos faltan los invitados -dijo luego de varios minutos de esa conversación

—nos falta conocernos

—oooh vamos

—no me voy a casar con quien no sé ni su nombre, ni ha visto a mi hija

—una cita

—¿eh?

—una cita este viernes y nos casamos en julio en la tarde

—en la mañana -Dean solo se rio- una cita y más...antes de casarnos en julio

Vio como este desconocido hecha la cabeza hacia atrás diciendo "si" antes de que lo tomara por el brazo sacándolo del rincón dirigiéndose a un punto de la casa que no reconoció, pero estaba frente de un hombre corpulento, con una barba recortada castaña y unos amigables azules claros. Lo siguiente que supo es que un brazo lo rodeo seguido de la palabra "mi prometido" y que su futuro esposo estaba pidiéndole que hiciera la comida para su boda.

Al parecer este hombre era un poco más sensato ya que le pregunto el nombre y se veía escéptico en un inicio, pero a medida que Dean hablaba lo convencía lentamente e incluso llego a felicitarlos y ofreció más alcohol a la feliz pareja. Así fue como su "futuro esposo" se embriago y paso lo que Castiel ya conto.

Castiel suspiro. Lo único que esperaba en estos instantes era no desconcentrarse en su trabajo de contador y que todo este embrollo con Dean quedara aquí pudiendo ser por lo menos amigos. Sentía que ese hombre era grandioso. Para su desgracia eso murió ahí. Pasaron semanas sin un mensaje nuevo y él tampoco de atrevió mandar alguno por temor de incomodarlo.

37 años y aun eres ese adolescente inseguro.

Fue en unos de esos días de suspiro mientras prepara la cena para dos cuando su hija soltó lo que sería su distracción las siguientes semanas, pero es una historia para más adelante (porque hay que rellenar).

Dean, por el contrario, estaba más tranquilo, no feliz, pero tranquilo... ¿a quién engaño? Envió ese mensaje y trato de olvidar el asunto, pero con un hermano como Sam y amigos como los que tienen no fue algo que pudieron dejar atrás, e incluso le contaron a Bobby que para bien o para mal, no dijo ningún comentario.

El lado B de todo el asunto, y del cual este arrepentido borracho no quiere que se sepa, es que sentía una opresión en el pecho desde los mensajes, y cada que tenía una oportunidad miraba el contacto en su celular por varios minutos, luego dejaba el aparato de lado y seguía con su día. Aun no entendía porque estaba tan pegado a este ser humano, si ni se acordaba de cómo era y, oh claro, se le olvidaba. TIENE PENE. (triggered).

Claro que Dean Winchester no le atraen los hombres, su primera novia una mujer, sus actores porno favoritos son mujeres, el mejor fin de semana de su vida fue con una mujer. Solo le interesan mujeres (¡QUE EL DOCTOR SEXY EN MEDICINA NO CUENTA!). Unas pocas veces unas personas que ya ni recuerda creyeron que salían con Sam, pero eso no significaba nada. "la gente debe creer que estas compensando algo" le dijo su hermanito una vez. Si claro. Él no tenía que compensar nada...Bueno, ahora sí, pero nada que no se arregle con unos pocos encuentros casuales en algún bar.

Amamos a Charlie, ¿no? ¿y como no amarla? Si la muy linda celebra su cumpleaños ideando una fiesta de disfraces con temática geek en su casita, así que teníamos a una linda pelirroja vestida de elfo caminando por todas partes con una bandeja de aperitivos. ¿no es linda? ¿saben que más es lindo? El hecho de que en esta fiesta están nuestros dos amiguitos, claro que aún no se habían visto, es más, Dean aun no llegaba, por lo que solo teníamos a un Cas, de traje formal y su infaltable gabardina, en el patio con una cerveza en la mano ignorando a su amiga castaña, que estaba vestida de princesa Leia, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada donde estaba su rubia hija disfrazada de supergirl (¿Por qué ese traje tenía que ser tan corto?) y le sonreía felizmente a su novio de 4 meses, Kevin Tran, que estaba disfrazado de flash. Sí, esta era la noticia que le tenía Claire. El chico era un amor de persona, inteligente y centrado, bueno con su madre, pero...era muy mayor para su hija, la cual recién empezaba la preparatoria, mientras que el asiático estaba empezando el college. Si la diferencia no era abismal, pero era su retoño y distintos grados se significan distintas prioridades y un rompimiento prematuro.

—Clarence, deja de matar al chico con la mirada, no funciona - solo suspiró y puso su cara de perrito regañado- es una fiesta, pásala bien

—aun no entiendo porque tienes ese peinado tan extraño

—¿te mataría ver una película o leer un libro? ¿tal vez un comic?

—una película no, pero un libro, con la fuerza necesaria, podría causarme mucho daño

—¿por qué eres tan raro?

—Cas -intervino la pelirroja- eres un buen John Constantine - el ojiazul entre Cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza sin saber que responder.

— No es así, Charlie -acepto un pequeño bocado de la bandeja de la otra chica- esa es su vestimenta usual...

Y fue último que pudo procesar al percatarse que Claire y Kevin ya no estaban dentro de su rango de visión. Dentro de su posición busco rápidamente por si no estaba exagerando, cosa que le pasaba a menudo, pero nada y eso encendió por completo todas sus alarmas. Sin decir palabra alguna se alejó de las mujeres dejando atrás el ultimo comentario de la festejada "debiste venir con el traje de esclava" ¿a qué venia eso?

Los hermanos Winchester recién llegaban a la casa con disfraces completamente opuestos, mientras el más alto venia con lo que se reconocería como el uniforme de Hogwarts de la casa de Ravenclaw, Dean venia completamente de negro y con una especie de capa tratando de simular a Batman. Por esto último se tenía una pequeña discusión.

—Dean, tu batman parece de todo menos batman. Fácil se te confunde con catwoman – hace una pausa - si no fuera por la capa.

—y tú pareces al Harry Potter de una loca película épica

—por ultimas vez, no soy Harry -se pasa una mano por su melena- él es de Gryffindor, yo de Ravenclaw – su hermano lo miraba confuso y con los labios ligeramente abierto- olvídalo

—debiste venir como Chewbacca -toco el timbre- con tu pelo ya tenías la mitad del trabajo hecho

—imbécil

—perra

La pelirroja fue la que abrió la puerta y los saludo alegremente diciendo "viniste de catwoman" causando la risa de Sam y una muy irritada cara del mayor que rápidamente se quitó la capa y la tiro por ahí, por lo menos iba a pasar más piola.

Charlie rápidamente presento a Meg Masters con los muchachos. Dean no tenía recuerdos de esta chica y Sam no la conocía, por lo que lo único que sabían de este personaje es como su amiga suspiraba y estaba enganchada de ella, pero a vista y primera impresión de los hermanos, las chicas no tenían por donde estar juntas porque ni siquiera eran opuestas, simplemente no pegaban.

Dean rápidamente se distrajo de esta corriente del pensamiento al percatarse como un sujeto no mucho más alto que él de cabello negro y desordenado, grandes ojos azules y pensadores, nariz recta y una mandíbula fuerte con una barba incipiente en torno de unos labios gruesos, rosados y algo agrietados. Guapo, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, si no su actitud sospechosa y rara en donde miraba para todas partes ignorando por completo a muchas personas haciendo que chocara con más de alguna. ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

—pregúntale a él-dijo Meg con una mirada juguetona ¿pensó en voz alta? Parece que sí- antes era tu prometido - ¿Qué no se parecían? Pero si ambas eran un dolor en su culo.

La reputa que lo mil pario ¿estaba destinado a encontrarse con ese error de ebrio? Pues al parecer sí y no ayudaba que su hermano abriera desmesuradamente los ojos antes de empezar a reír con su "hermana que nunca quiso". El destino es una perra. Por lo menos su gusto en hombres era bueno ¿ese era su consuelo? Claro que no. Rápidamente los hizo callar antes de separarse de ellos y entrar a la cocina y tomar unas cervezas y tratar de pasar su frustración.

Creo que una frase adecuada para esto es no se puede evitar el destino, porque en el momento en que iba por la mitad de su botella escucho la voz más profunda y gruesa pronunciando su nombre...

—¿Dean?

Verde con azul chocaron intensamente ¿qué debía hacer? El castaño sentía que habían pasado mucho tiempo de contacto visual, tanto que alcanzo a vislumbrar un toque de alegría en ese azul tan intenso que hasta el cielo y el mar se sentirían envidiosos. Tomo la opción de hacerse el tonto.

—¿Quién eres?

—Castiel

—si hasta ahí llego, pregunto de donde te conozco

—soy al que le pediste matrimonio en la fiesta de Benny – el ojiverde se sorprendió con la facilidad con que hablaba del tema, como si se tratara de dar la hora.

—vale -dejo el contacto visual- perdón por eso

—no hay problema- dijo mientras suavizaba su expresión facial.

Se formo un silencio incomodo luego, Dean quería salir de ahí y Castiel estaba agradecido de poder entablar una conversación con el hombre, hasta que recordó que entro a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a su rubio problema. Dean vio como la expresión del pelinegro pasaba de agradable a preocupada en un pestañeo e iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero el otro se le adelanto.

—¿Dean, has visto a una adolescente rubia, vestida de rojo y azul junto a un chico asiático de traje rojo? – Si no fuera por la expresión seria de su rostro, el castaño pensaría que estaba loco, había mucha gente disfraza de esos colores y fácilmente lo rubio podía ser una peluca que ya no estaba con el propietario. Sin embargo, era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse del tipo.

—claro, Cas – Castiel inclino levemente la cabeza mirando con duda al más alto. Le gustaba como sonaba...Cas- los vi cerca del baño

Si dijo gracias, no lo escucho porque salió muy rápido y sin saber porque quería encontrar a ese adolescente ¿hermana? ¿pareja? ¿hija? ¿le habrá hecho algo? De nuevo paro esa línea de pensamiento debía estar feliz porque no debía interactuar más con él y no buscar motivos para seguir hablando.

Se tomo lo que le quedaba en la botella antes de sacar otra y Salir de la cocina para juntarse de nueva cuenta con su estúpido hermano, mala amiga y, lo que ya decidió que era la castaña, un demonio, con la esperanza de que hayan cambiado de tema. No esperaba encontrárselos justo enfrente de la puerta de la cocina con miradas divertidas con brillos maliciosos y pequeñas sonrisas, menos la perra de su hermano, él estaba serio.

—Destiel -dijo Meg.

—¿Qué?

—el nombre de pareja de Castiel y tú- explico su amiga. Dean Winchester no tiene amigo.

—No lo entiendo -dijo el de Hogwarts.

—yo tampoco- Quizás después de todo si podía confiar en que su hermano no alentara esto.

—Bueno, ¿no debería ser "Dea-stiel"? - Dean Winchester es hijo único.

—¿en serio? ¿ese es tu problema con esto? -dijo ya algo enojado.

—no, por supuesto que no es mi problema -sonrió un poco – pero no suena mal

—vale, está bien, ¿sabes qué? – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras levantaba su mano en dirección al gigante- vas a hacer esto donde tú te callas de una puta vez...para siempre -vio como el otro sonreía.

—¿CasDean?

—okey, cállate

Y se fue de ahí enojado con muchas más ganas de tomar para olvidar todo, sin control, todo lo que las personas a su alrededor le ofrecían lo acepto sin ningún problema, pero no alcanzo a estar tan mal como en la última fiesta. Había aprendido la lección de los 30. Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba algo más desinhibido que de costumbre y con la boca un poco más suelta, por lo que al encontrarse nuevamente con el pelinegro que ahora estaba acompañado, por lo que puede decir, las personas que estaba buscando y este le dio las gracias por la indicaciones (que loco, tratando de quitárselo de encima le dio una indicación correcta) , se quedaron conversando un poco más enterándose de lo que nosotros ya sabemos de la vida de Castiel; un poco de la vida de Dean, que nosotros ya recorreremos; comentaron sobre la fiesta, bueno, más bien Dean comentaba y tiraba referencias de la cultura pop que Castiel no entendía causando una ligera risa del pecoso cada vez que el otro entrecerraba los ojos. Era verdaderamente agradable y ni siquiera le importo si Sam, Char o el demonio los estuvieran mirando.

Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los adolescentes se había corrido del lugar, no aportaban ni coma en la conversación. Kevin quería preguntar porque, pero esa mirada que tenía su novia le dejaba en claro que quería descubrir algo y en cuanto ella sonrió, él se dio cuenta que también quería saber sobre el nuevo tema en cuestión entre los dos hombres. La propuesta de matrimonio de un Dean ebrio. Claire trataba de aguantarse la risa y Kevin estaba seguro de que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza ajena como en esos instantes, pero Castiel contaba la historia tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el Winchester cada cierto tiempo se pasaba una mano por el cuello mostrándose incomodo o bebía de nueva cuenta una cerveza en un intento en vano de ocultar su sonrojo ante todas las cosas que hizo.

Una vez terminado el relato ambos reían, Dean dijo que hace tiempo que no se divertía así, casi lloraba y le dolía la guata, mientras que Castiel solo tenía una mínima sonrisa con un deje de duda en su cara. No pensó que esto podría ser tan agradable luego de los mensajes.

No se dio cuenta que el castaño arena seguía hablando hasta que...

—maldita sea, Cas, debes casarte conmigo

La atmosfera se cortó abruptamente, Claire tenía la boca abierta con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos, Kevin no sabía que cara poner, Dean tenía los ojos completamente abiertos mientras su bella sonrisa blanca iba desapareciendo presa del pánico, Castiel estaba aseguro que iba a pedir perdón, pero él se le adelanto.

—Debemos conocernos primero, Dean, aún es muy pronto -sonrió- y tomando en cuenta que tienes la costumbre de pedir matrimonio estando ebrio, quizás sea pertinente encontrarnos en otro ambiente y... ser amigos

Habrá sido por el alcohol en la sangre mezclado con su corazón de abuelita, pero no le apeteció corregirle al otro hombre que no iban a casarse nunca con alguien del mismo sexo, y prefirió centrarse en la parte de ser amigos, en vista y consideración de como son los actuales que tiene, necesita de hacerse de más. Quizás y con suerte al hacerse amigos el ojiazul olvidaría la idea de casarse.

—claro...quizás ir al Roadhause, por unas de las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, este fin de semana

—me encantaría- miro a su hija – pero vamos con ellos, no quiero dejarlos solos

—Papá -se quejó la rubia en vano, sabía que su padre no daría su brazo a torcer. Kevin solo suspiro, en algún momento se iba a ganar la confianza de este hombre.

Así queridos y queridas, es como estos adultos en sus treintas terminan de presentarse, mas, su historia estás solo a momentos de comenzar como tal y aún queda mucho por resolver, pero no podemos enfocarnos en lo que no ha pasado, por lo que solo puedo invitarlas e invitarlos a ver como en medio de una fiesta geek, con elfos, magos, superhéroes, enanos, entre otros, ellos mantuvieron un pequeño silencio con sus ojos fijos en los del otros, sin ser incomodo como antes, pero igual de intenso, ambos dieron una ligera sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos, tan cálida que ninguno de los dos sabia aun lo que significaba.

Y Castiel solo deseaba que esta vez el hombre frente a él no cambiara de idea para la mañana.


	2. cuidándote

Esto no era nada gay, ¿verdad?, en decir, los hombres se acuestan en la cama de otros, no hay nada de raro. Él lo hacía con Sam...cuando era adolescente, no un adulto "maduro", y el alce es su hermano, no un amigo.

Maldita sea Dean.

—Dean -la gruesa voz de Castiel lo saco de su vomito mental y se le heló la sangre cuando sintió el peso extra en la cama- ¿estás bien?

—sí, - no- solo un poco cansado- confundido.

—Meg es difícil, pero no quiso herir a Charlie de esa forma.

Y eso era el gran asunto por que cual estaba en la cama del pelinegro, sus amigas tuvieron una pelea y ahora no se hablaban, pero si se quejaban con ellos porque a pesar de todo, se querían. Sin embargo, estos "seudo-cupidos" no sabían cómo partir porque ni ellos mismos entendían el meollo del asunto (y no es que al escritor no se le ocurriera un drama porque está más solo que un Candy).

—lo sé, lo sé-dijo el pecoso mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara- solo que estoy harto de escuchar a Charlie quejarse- suspiro- lo mejor es que se separen. Además, desde que conoció a esta chica, Dorothy... -no siguió hablando al ver a mirada de perrito del otro hombre- Cas, sé que Meg es tu amiga, pero le hizo daño a Charlie.

—Dean, Meg también está sufriendo, nunca la había visto así...sé que si hablan tranquilamente podrán resolver esto.

—¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con April? -golpe bajo Winchester, y lo sabe, sobre todo cuando Castiel pone su bitch face.

April, ¿cómo olvidarla? Pero claro, ustedes no pueden olvidarla, si todavía ni saben que carajos pinta esta vagina en esta historia (sin ánimos de ofender, pero se supone que esto es amor de sables). Pues leerán, ya hace poco más de año y medio que Dean le pidió matrimonio a Cas y falto a su santa propuesta al renegar de ella por estar ebrio, pero como Cas es un amor se conformó con ser su amigo, cosa que no resulto muy bien al principio porque el ojiverde trata de estar lo más alejado posible o no quedarse a solas con él, ya que, era foco de las burlas de sus amigos, de su hermano e incluso de Bobby (Muchacho, promete que si tomamos junto no me vas a pedir matrimonio), pero lo que le incomodaba lejos de todo esto es que Claire aprovechaba cada oportunidad para preguntarle si estaba interesado o no en su padre (niña, por favor detente, aquí tienes dinero sale con tu novio o algo. Te lo ruego).

Fuera de eso agradecía la amistad y paciencia que le brindaba Novak.

Pero como no todo en la vida de Dean gira en torno a sus errores de borracho hay que hablar de otra cosa, o más bien de otra persona ¿se acuerdan del mejor fin de semana del Winchester mayor? Quizás por los eventos de su vida, las contantes burlas (y por ponerle algo más de drama a esto) Dean se dio la tarea de buscar a Lisa Braeden y para su gusto, la encontró a unos cuantos estados más lejos, tal y como la recordaba, alegre, de sonrisa fácil, ojos coquetos. No obstante, lo que no recordaba era que la joven tuviera un hijo y para sus males tampoco recordaba si había usado condón, y como dios es tan benevolente con él, el chico, Ben, era el calco de su imagen.

La morena le juro que no era el padre.

La cosa es que se encontraron, hablaron, coquetearon, Dean era muy bueno para con Ben así que empezaron a salir y por lo tanto eso significo que lisa empezara a estar en juntas de familias y amigos, cumpleaños e incluso algunos fines de semana al azar ¿ya se hicieron una idea de lo que paso? Pues Lisa empezó a convivir con Castiel y como ambos eran padres compartieron muchas historias de sus hijos y del arduo trabajo de la paternidad que nunca termina. Se llevaron bien.

Dean sentía que Castiel tenía que salir con alguien, para liberar algo de estrés, tener una buena follada, alguien que lo distraiga para que no esté tan encima de su hija, que lo ayude básicamente, y esto se lo comento a la morena que, para el desarrollo de la trama, tenía una amiga soltera. April. Una joven, buena gente, perfecta para el pelinegro, claro según el closetero y su novia... porque todos los demás queremos que este con Dean.

Hicieron un asado solo para presentarlos, algo pequeño solo ellos cuatro y sus hijos (y Kevin) y fue bastante bien, la castaña era divertida y parecía no tener problemas con la inexistente habilidad social y con el hecho de que no se sacaba la gabardina, se rieron, tontearon, la única infeliz con la situación era Claire que en cuanto vio a la mujer le dio mala espina.

—deja de mirarla así, no la puedes matar -dijo Kevin posando una mano por su hombro.

—no trates de calmarme -le quita la mano- no me da buen rollo.

—quizás ni siquiera salgan, solo serán amigos como lo es con Dean.

—de lujo ahora, resulta que le van a proponer matrimonio de nuevo y él va a aceptar- el joven asiático solo cerro su boca y le empezó a prestar atención a Ben, que estaba tranquilamente jugando con una consola ajeno a todo el mundo adulto.

Para mal de la joven adolescente su padre empezó a salir con ella, pero en cuanto a relaciones amorosas Castiel no tenía muchas, por no decir ninguna, opciones como para salir con otro ser humano (no papá, no quiero que mi madre sea una abeja), Meg estaba con Charlie, Dean con lisa... y, Dios, no podía tener una relación de ese tipo con su padre. Así que no le quedo más que aceptar la idea, a muy duras penas, casi podía entender a su padre cuando llego y le dijo que estaba saliendo con Kevin, pero trataba de convencerse de que era completamente diferente, es decir, Castiel no odia a su novio, solo que la sobreprotege, y estaba muy segura de que Kaia, una de sus mejores amigas, no le presento al joven Tran tratando de seguir teniendo aventuras en lo más profundo de Narnia con la reina blanca. Cosa que se encargaba de resaltar cada vez que llega el Winchester (-todo esto es tu culpa, deberías sacar el maldito esqueleto de tu closet), mas, no tenía mucho más que hacer porque ya era una realidad.

Sin embargo Castiel no es un padre que antepone su bienestar al de su hija, sabe que él tiene que estar bien para poder cuidar de su bebé, pero si su hija no podía llevarse bien con su pareja era obvio que no iba a seguir saliendo con esa persona, por mucho que le gustara, no era solo su vida, también era la de su hija; por lo que dedico toda una tarde de charla con la rubia para entenderla, aunque más que nada sirvió para que diera su brazo a torcer un poquito y prometer no juzgarla antes de conocerla, pero que se fuera con cuidado porque había algo que no acaba de gustarle.

Y como nuestro ángel del jueves no conoce el filtro verbal, le conto de esto a April en una de sus tantas citas nocturnas, la mujer dijo que entendía a la perfección la situación y que haría lo posible para poder llevarse mejor con Claire. Castiel estaba contento ¿y cómo no? Si la mujer estaba interesada a pasar tiempo con la luz de su vida, claro que el pelinegro trata de pensar lo mejor de las personas, no como uno (o como Dean. Maldita sea ¿Por qué no estás aquí para mostrarle el otro lado?) qué pensaría que poco le importa la hija, esta grande y pronto ira a la universidad, luego de eso no es necesario mantener tanto contacto.

Por otra parte, el pecoso estaba volviendo a recobrar su fe perdida, estaba saliendo con una mujer maravillosa que tiene un igual de maravilloso hijo, Castiel salía con alguien y sus amigos y hermano habían olvidado por completo el tema de la propuesta de matrimonio, es más, estaban más entusiasmados con la pareja que ya llevaba más tiempo saliendo, charmeg, que todo insinuaba que darían ese gran paso, algunos pensaban que se casarían primero, otros que primero vivirían juntas y no paraban de preguntarles, no tan directamente (bueno, excepto Castiel, pero es un caso especial) que es lo que harían y ellas simplemente decían, todo a su tiempo, que nadie las apura.

Pero parece que hasta el mundo esta cabreado porque sí que tenso las cosas cuando puso un personaje más a esta historia, Dorothy, una mujer fuerte, independiente, hermosa y como si ya no fuera un peligro para la relación, era una mujer geek que sería la nueva compañera de la pelirroja en su trabajo.

Lo que nos interesa de este acontecimiento es que trajo consigo una inseguridad a nuestra castaña sarcástica, inseguridad que tenía que ser tratada por su mejor amigo, lo que a su vez causo que le cancelara una cita precipitadamente y muy encima de la hora acordada, como se imaginaran la mujer se enojó y ,como todos mis adultos de esta historia actúan acorde a su edad, le hizo una ley de hielo que duro alrededor de dos semanas, tiempo en que Claire vio cómo su padre se arrastraba por ella, atento al teléfono, llamándola siempre que podía y tener una carita de perrito cada vez que sus intentos de comunicarse iban a fracaso.

La adolescente le contó de esto a Meg, quien no estaba mejor, pero nadie se mete con Clarence (-soló yo...y quizás el closetero). Si tan solo estas hermosas mujeres tuvieran una mejor forma de expresar lo que sienten y no con sarcasmos y comentarios crueles, quizás podrían haber evitado la discusión que tuvieron padre e hija, lo que causo que Claire se fuera de casa con Kevin (vivir en pecado, adolescentes hormonal-mente revolucionados. Sexo. No no no no).

Kevin tomo la decisión de llamar a Dean, para que pudiera hablar con su novia, ya que tienen casi el mismo carácter explosivo y carita de perrito arrepentido.

El Winchester mayor no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando su amigo, había estado tanto tiempo con Lisa y Ben, lo más cercano que en años había tenido a una relación estable y familia. Lo peor, es que Castiel iba a entender toda esta situación, porque así es él, normalizando su actitud de mal amigo (Benny de seguro ya le habría pateado... y Charlie).

Así que le agradeció al joven Tran esta información, y se fue a charlar con Castiel, que estaba muy mal, demasiado mal, barba descuidada y parecía que no había comido en algunos días (y todavía no había señal de April. Dios Winchester, eres lo peor del mundo por la mierda).

—Hola Cas

—Hola Dean

¿puedo pasar?

—claro, es un gusto verte -se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar- lamento si esta desordenado

Fue en ese instante que el winchester se dio cuenta de su error y se prometió nunca más dejar tan solo a este hombre. De hecho, una vez terminada su corta visita se fue derecho a la casa Tran y le ordeno a la rubia que regresara con su padre, que no era forma de 'portarse (ese hombre a dado todo por ti, niña).

Contra todo paramento, Claire le hizo caso, agradeció a la su novio y suegra, tomo sus cosas y esa misma noche regreso con Dean a la casa de su padre, quien al verlos solo pudo abrazar a su niña que regreso de igual manera e intensamente el cariño de su padre y pidió y pidió perdón. Dean estaba apunto de irse cuando Castiel lo toma por el brazo y lo envuelve diciendo un gracias. Por primera vez el más alto no se preguntó si se veía o no gay y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Se comprometió a protegerlo, sin importar como lo mirar el resto.

Me tomo como 2000 palabras llegar a este punto, para bien de nosotros y para mal de Lisa, su relación empezó a flaquear justo ahí, pero no nos importa esto (aun), sino el hecho de que tras una larga charla luego de que la rubia regresara, nuestros protagonistas quedaron de juntarse sin falta todos lo viernes, ya sea en una cafetería o en un bar, poniéndose al corriente de su semana y con Dean dándole consejos al pelinegro de cómo tratar con April, quien se dignó a contestarle uno de sus mensajes recién una semana pasado lo de Claire, y por su puesto que la rubia no estaba feliz, imagínate la mina que le tiene mala e hizo sufrir a su papá sigue en una relación. Y por supuesto que se lo hizo saber.

—Cas, si April te hace feliz quizás...

—No Dean, mi relación esta poniendo mal a mi hija, no se llevan bien y eso está perjudicando a Claire – lo miro a los ojos- y no puedo permitir que se vaya de nuevo. Debo terminar con ella.

—Cas, solo deja que esto siga un tiempo más ¿si?, es tu primera relación en años, es obvio que Claire no estará feliz con esto. Dales tiempo para que ambas convivan.

—...Lo pensare.

Y le tomo la palabra a Dean, solo que esta vez se tomo las cosas a paso tortuga, no la deja estar en casa si estaba Claire, no la veía tan a menudo, lo único que mantuvo pre-ley de hielo fueron los mensajes diarios.

Meg por otra parte, tratando de no enfocarse en los problemas dentro de su relación, se enfoco en los de su amigo y al contrario del Winchester, la castaña estaba convencida de que tenía que eliminar cualquier tipo de relación con la mujer esa.

—No lo sé, Clarence, no me gusta para, a pesar de que lo estas tomando con mayor distancia.

—Meg, no vine a tu casa para hablar sobre mi ¿dónde está Charlie?

—...salió con unos amigos del trabajo- tomo un sorbo de su café- no sé que hacer, ella me jura que no le ocurre nada con Dorothy, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que son perfectas la una para la otra.

—Confía en sus palabras -toma la mano de su amiga- ella te ama demasiado, Meg, no te va a dejar.

—Pensabas lo mismo de Ana- vio como su amigo alejaba la mano y tomó algo de té- lo siento, pero es la misma situación.

Tengo algo con sacar trapitos viejos a la historia, pero bueno hagamos esto breve, ya se estableció que Ana es la madre de Claire, lo que no sabes es porque dejo a Cas... se enamoró de otra persona, se gustaron, tuvieron relaciones, le conto de todo a Castiel, firmaron el acuerdo del divorcio, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Un fin de semana del mes llama a la rubia, pero no mantiene mayor contacto con Castiel.

—Quizás tengas razón- guardaron silencio unos minutos- entonces tienes que aprovechar tu presente con ella- termino diciendo sin saber si eso era o no un consuelo para la castaña.

A otra persona que no le gustaba para nada la relación que mantenía ahora Castiel, era la mismísima April, no estaba recibiendo la atención que ella creía merecer, sentía que todo estaba demasiado distante, creía que con la ley del hielo el pelinegro iba a estar más al pendiente de su persona, cosa que no fue así. El lado positivo es que ya no tenia que soportar a la mocosa estas, pero su ego estaba dañado y eso no se iba a quedar así, por lo que cada vez que podía estar con Cas se lo recriminaba "ya no pasas tanto tiempo conmigo", cada vez que salía un viernes con Dean agregaba "no hay tiempo para mí, pero si para él". Otros días simplemente decía le tiraba comentarios directo a las heridas que sabía que aún no sanaban "por eso tu ex se fue, no eras la suficiente para ella. No eres suficiente para nadie, deberías de agradecer de estar conmigo" ¿Por qué soportar eso? ¿Por qué no dejarla? ¿defenderse por último? Es difícil cuando piensas que eres el problema y Castiel siempre se ha visto como uno. Todo era su culpa.

Sus ánimos no eran los mejores, lo notó su hija y él solo dijo que era un mes difícil en el trabajo, Meg lo notó y le respondió lo mismo, Dean lo notó, incluso, en uno de los asados acostumbrados, Sam lo notó, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma, trabajo. Nadie le creía, pero no sabían que a ver más que estar ahí para él, o eso se repetía el pecoso una y otra vez, en algún momento Castiel te va a contar y tienes que estar ahí para él.

Él día que tomó la decisión de dejar a April estaba sentado en el viejo sillón viendo una película con su hija, una comedia por petición de la adolescente. Se rieron tanto, sentía hasta el pecho más liviano, tan cercano a su retoño, notando todo lo mal que estaban las cosas desde meses atrás y dándose cuenta de que...no le gustaría tener a April aquí porque sentía que podría arruinar su día. Pensó un poco más ¿solo era a ella a quien no quería aquí? Y la respuesta fue si, cualquier otra persona haría la velada mas alegre y amena (sobre todo si estaba Dean).

No había nada que pudiera resaltar de buena forma esta relación, podría apostar que hasta April no estaba bien con esto y que lo mejor era irse por lo sano y terminar. O eso pensaba porque cuando le dio el bonito discurso que preparo sobre cómo se hacían daño (¿castiel, amigo date cuenta?), de que no se sentía feliz, de como no podía seguir soportando que se llevara mal con su hija y amigos, y que esperaba que encontrara a alguien con la cual compartir la felicidad dela vida, le llego un florero lanzado con tanta fuerza, apenas si pudo defenderse al poner la mano que se vio cortada y cerrar los ojos. Luego vinieron los gritos y algunos manotazos que logro contener al tomarla por las muñecas a la par que le pedía por favor que se calmara, pero le lanzo patadas.

No en definitiva no esperaba absolutamente nada de esto.

Los golpes y gritos siguieron por unos minutos hasta que se escucharon las sirenas de la policía que habían sido llamados por unos de los vecinos. Los separaron rápidamente, los interrogaron a ambos y a algunos vecinos para tener un espectro más amplio de la situación, y después, y al ver las lesiones de Castiel, se los llevaron a la comisaria a testificar y dejar constancia. Ya ahí tomo la oportunidad de llamar a Dean (no iba a preocupar de más a su hija) quien dejo su salida con Lisa para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Todo era su culpa, esas marcas rojas, ese moretón en su ojo, el labio partido, ese ligero temblor ("esto le pudo pasar a Claire...Dios...mi niña") y absolutamente nada, nada podría remediar lo que hizo. Castiel que lo recibió con cariño e inocencia y lo cuido, ¿y qué hizo él? Presentarle a la primera mujer soltera para que no se enganchara a su persona. Ahora solo le puso una mano en la espalda en forma de confort a la espera que saber cuál sería el próximo paso por tomar.

Una llamada a su hija, otra a Sam y luego de un proceso judicial para una orden de alejamiento (exigido por los Winchester sobre protectores) y varios meses más tarde nos trae al momento con el cual empezó esta parte de la historia, con Dean acostado mirando al ojiazul.

—puedo convencer a Meg para que hable con ella, pero necesito que Charlie este dispuesta a encontrarse con ella – dios, este hombre es un ángel para dejar pasar que Dean se ponga modo perra con April.

— bien, lo intentare, pero debes prometerme que Meg no le hará más daño con esa legua de arpía

—haré lo que pueda -le sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lisa?

Mal, muy mal, se supone que estaban haciendo planes para vivir juntos, pero... bueno paso lo que paso y Dean dejo todos esos planes de lado, y Lisa lo entendía, como la persona atenta y comprensiva que era. Mierda. Estas rodeado de buena gente Winchester. Sin embargo, hasta ella se estaba colmando de todo esto, y habían tenido bastantes discusiones terminando solo con una noche amargada.

—estamos bien

—¿y Ben?

—ese niño es muy inteligente y alegre- y una de las principales victimas si llegara a terminar con Lisa.

El tema en cuestión es que Charlie la había besado...en los labios y rápidamente se sintió fatal, claro que rápidamente se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta que su novia las había visto, luego impotente porque la castaña no estaba dispuesta a dejarla hablar.

No pueden culpar a nuestra pelirroja, digo encontrarte con alguien tan envolvente como Dorothy, con los mismo gustos que uno y pasando tanto tiempo por temas laborales...bueno, uno se confunde (o eso creo ;_;) ese beso se lo dio por la cercanía del momento, pero al momento del contacto nada. Por esa sensación su relación se fue a la mierda. Para Meg ese beso significo todo y como tal...hizo sentir a Charlie que no valía nada.

No se podían hablar, no querían hacerlo y Castiel lo tenía claro (Meg ven a verme, pasemos un rato junto, después de lo de April, necesito una distracción), tan claro que se lo dijo a Dean (Charlie, vamos a visitar a Cas, el pobre necesita compañía) y ninguna de las dos esperaban que ocuparan lo de April como una mentira para juntarlas. 

Así que mientras vomitaban sus sentimientos en el living ellos estaban en la cocina tratando de organizar un asado para este fin de semana, independiente de si las chicas volvían o no, hacia falta y siempre es una buena excusa para comer carne (Castiel, no vives de ensalada) y etsaban viendo a quien invitar cuando Lisa lo llamó.

—si no le contestas, se va a enojar

—...si tienes razón- contestó- hola lisa...si estoy con él...si...Lisa lo siento, pero este no es el mejor momento para-

\--nunca estas en casa, Dean, hay que hablar lo ahora

—...-suspiro- eso no es cierto

\--¿no? estos últimos meses has pasado mas tiempo con Castiel que con nosotros

—...es complejo, esta pasando por esto

\--paso hace meses, Dean- ambos se quedaron en silencio (si Castiel todavía estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando preocupado haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera mil veces mas denso)- ¿quieres saber la verdad?

—tal vez no- dijo mientras trataba por todos los medios de no mirar esos ojos azules

\--¿en serio crees poder llevar una vida así? se supone que tenemos planes juntos, pero todo lo que haces es ir con él y discutir conmigo para luego beber

— es mi familia, tú ya sabias como era con mi familia

\--si, pero estas en un extremo con castiel

—...

\--no lo mal entiendas, me alegra que este mejor, pero ustedes dos tienen una de las relaciones más extrañas que haya visto y mientras él este en nuestra vida, nosotros no vamos a ser una familia...

—no lo voy a negar, los he dejado de lado, pero tú y Ben...

\--no podemos...perdón -colgó.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento antes que Castiel decidiera de que era buena idea abrir unas cervezas y como adolescentes melodramáticos, sentarse en el piso mirando a una pared para eventualmente mirarse, verdes tristes con azules comprensivos acompañado de un aprenton en su hombro. Tenia un ángel junto a él.

Y un demonio mata ambientes entrando a la casa.

—¡POR FAVOR! ¡¿POR QUÉ CHARLIE Y MEG PUEDEN TENER RELACIONES EN EL SILLÓN Y YO NO PUEDO NI CERRAR MI PUERTA CUANDO ESTA KEVIN?!

Ahora era el turno del castaño de poner una mano amiga en el hombro del otro junto con el consejo de vender el mueble y quitarle la puerta a la adolescente (sin puerta no se puede quejar de no poder cerrarla; así no funciona Dean).

¿Estaban o no juntos? esa era la cuestión que todos se preguntaban mientras los veían en la parrilla riéndose, incluso bobby levanto las cejas al ver sus cercanía. Contexto, al narrador le gustan las elipsis argumentales y son unos tres meses desde que Lisa corto con él y estaban celebrando (soy soltero y hago lo que quiero) el inicio de las vacaciones de Claire (¿no deberia celebrar con mi amigos?; somo amigos; tienes la edad de mi padre..básicamente eres mi otro padre) y que el charmeg estaba andando (regresamos hace tiempo ¿porque celebrarlo ahora?; ¿que planeas winchester?) y su amistad con Benny (Dean, ¿que mierda?) porque todo era parte de un plan, uno excelente y que no podía esperar más. Lisa lo termino y Cas fue su roca, su diversión y Claire su grano en el culo (kevin a veces era pus y otras veces la crema para que el grano se vaya) y era el paso lógico. Sacar la cabeza del culo. Quería Cas y funcionaban juntos (Sam: le pediste matrimonio Dean) no iba a negar que se sentía ansioso ¿y si Castiel lo rechazaba? (charlie: el te adora, yo creo que solo salio con April solo porque estabas con Lisa). Por primera vez pensaba que merecía algo bueno en la vida y solo necesitaba esperar un día más, por ahora solo disfrutaría de los ojos alegres al comer esa hamburguesa con queso.

—esto me hace muy feliz -a mi también Cas.

Entonces estaban en el nuevo sofa (cas: porfavor meg, levense el antiguo, no me quiero volver a sentar ahí) viendo un clásico de Clint Eastwood cuando tomo su celular escribió algo y lo dejo de lado, parecía un niño esperando que Castiel viera su celular cuando vibro.

Hola...

Soy Dean del asado de ayer. Oye, solo quería pedirte una disculpa si llegué a incomodar.

Uh, me dijeron que te pedí ser novios...

—No me pediste... -miro al castaño- que fuéramos novios ayer -se veía tan tierno totalmente confundido

—te lo pido ahora- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa y el pelinegro solo pudo abrir sus ojos lo que más pudo en comprensión.

—...

—...Cas, la incertidumbre me esta matando

—Si...si quiero ser tu pareja

Sonrieron como tontos antes de que el pelinegro se apoyara en el Winchester para seguir viendo la película abrazados cómodamente, no lo iban apresurar mucho.

—¿ahora Claire puede llamarte papá?


End file.
